yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Touma Tsukinami
(M04) (TV series) | anime = Yo-kai Watch Shadowside | movie = Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King }} is one of the main characters in the ''Yo-kai Watch series'', who first appeared in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King and Yo-kai Watch Shadowside as Deuteragonist, and as a playable character in Yo-kai Watch 4. He holds the Yo-kai Watch Ogre, which was originally the Kigan Gear given by Ogu, Togu, and Mogu in the movie causing him to unintentionally become possessed by the Onimaro. He can use it to transform into Genma by rotating the watch to a specific part, and into Kenbumajin by putting a Youseiken in it. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King: ''Minor antagonist, later Deuteragonist * ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation: Deuteragonist * Yo-kai Watch 4: Playable character Physical Traits Touma is a light-skinned boy with short dark green-toned hair and brown eyes. However, under the influence of the Onimaro, his eyes glow red. After gaining the Yo-Kai Watch Ogre, his eyes will change color (depending on which Yo-kai he chooses to transform into) during his transformation. In the movie, he wears a high school uniform consisting of a white shirt, a pale yellow vest, a blue blazer, a blue tie, black pants, and shoes. In the series, he usually wears long trousers, even during the warmer seasons. He tends to wear the colors, blue and black. During the cooler seasons, his choice of colors is dark blue and white. He is considered to be handsome by people. Personality Due to his parents rarely being home and being a target of getting bullied, Touma seemed to have a very cold and aloof personality. Avoiding making friends, Touma seemed very distant to many people. He was shown to be quite apathetic. However, deep down inside, Touma can be described as a very kind person. While under the Onimaro's influence he tends to smile in a more unsettling way. He can be described as the person who always says, "That's okay". He seems to notice things a lot faster than the others. He is usually seen as, levelheaded, who, often being the one who calms down Akinori. He can also be seen as humble and modest. Relationships Natsume Amano He met Natsume when they were in elementary school when she had scratched her knee and he helped her. However, they eventually grew apart and didn't interact much until the events of the Onimaro, where he was against Natsume. Soon after Natsume cured the darkness in his heart, the two have been shown to possess a strong friendship. Mafuyu Tsukinami Mafuyu is Touma's mother. As a child, Toma felt neglected by his parents. However, it was soon revealed that they did truly love him. Akinori Arihoshi The two are very good friends. However, Touma seems to find Akinori's overly bubbly personality to be slightly unnerving. Keisuke Amano The two appeared to be good friends, in which Keisuke mostly admires him. Ogu, Togu & Mogu He met Ogu, Togu and Mogu. during the events of the 4th movie, where they were persuading him to join their cause. Despite the trio being Onimaro, a mostly evil race of Yo-kai, they deeply care for Touma, as shown by healing his wounds after being impaled by a fragment of the Oni King's blood. Profile The Return of The Oni King Touma makes his first appearance in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King, where he appears as a minor antagonist. With his parents rarely being home, and him getting bullied by other people, Touma feels lonely and frustrated. The Onimaro end up using this to their advantage to draw Toma on their side, gifting him the "Kigan Gear", a device that allows Toma to wield inhuman power. For a while, Touma helps the Onimaro in spreading their infection, but eventually, he runs into Natsume at the airport where they fought against one another. Despite winning, he got knocked out and was taken to Kitaro who helped enter his heart, where they could cure the darkness in his heart, and he then joins Natsume and the others in their fight against the Oni King Rasen. Soon after the darkness was removed, the Kigan Gear turned into the Yo-kai Watch Ogre, giving him the ability to turn into 4 different kinds of Genma Yo-kai. In the climax, Touma uses the Fudouraimeiken to defeat Oni King Rasen but was then impaled by Oni King Rasen's blood. When it seemed that he will die, Ogu, Mogu, and Togu sacrifice themselves to save his life. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation After the events of the movie, Touma joined Natsume and Akinori to become the Yo-kai Detective Agency, an investigation team that solves supernatural incidents. Toma's ability is to be able to turn into the 4 different Genma Yo-kai, as well as Kenbumajin, through the use of his Yo-kai Watch Ogre. Haruya Sakami is interested in his abilities. In SS012, it was revealed that Haruya was interested in him due to his ownership of the Fudou Raimeiken, which he needs in order to awaken the Princess. Haruya uses Rei Sendo to capture Toma and steal the Fudou Reimeiken. However, in SS014, Natsume and friends enlist the help of the Genjuu Suzaku and Toma manages to recover the stolen Youseiken. after defeating Fukurou, who had used the Fudou Reimeiken to transform into Fudou Myouou Ja. In SS021, Suzaku is injured by Douketsu. In order to heal him, they need to return him to his Kenbumajin form. Despite Akinori's disappointment, Toma gains Suzaku's Suzaku Sotenzan after Akinori breaks its seal. In SS022, it is revealed that a fragment of Oniou Rasen remained inside his body and that Mogu, Ogu, and Togu were fighting it inside of Toma's body. After Natsume and Akinori drag the fragment out of Touma's body, Touma uses Suzaku's powers to destroy it for good. In SS031, the abilities of the Kenbumajin Genbu are required to break through the Jorogumo's barrier and web. Touma challenges Genbu as Suzaku and is entrusted with his Genbu Hotenfu, gaining his third Youseiken. In SS045, he and Shutendoji fight off against Byakko in order to retrieve the final Youseiken in order to awaken Shuka within Natsume. In SS049, it was revealed that both he and Akinori Arihoshi are reincarnations of Shuka's knights, Gentou and Hakushu respectively. Etymology His family name literally translates to "moon wave". His given name is likely taken from , being one of the four seasons, which Akinori, Natsume, and Haruya are also named for. Trivia * He is the first Yo-kai Watch User to: ** Be an antagonist before becoming a protagonist. ** Turn into the Yo-kai he summons. Gallery Main Page: ''Touma Tsukinami/Image Gallery''Category:Male Characters Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Yo-kai Watch Holders Category:Springdale Residents Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Shadowside Characters Category:Tsukinami Family Category:Natsume's World